Manatsu no Yoru no Yume
by Arashi Shinomori
Summary: Songfic RyoSaku con una canción de Suga Shikao. Los sueños son los deseos del subconciente y por una extraña razón Ryoma y Sakuno tienen los mismos sueños desde hace varios días.


¡No me maten!

Aunque no las culpo... Si, ya sé que soy una escritora malvada y desconsiderada... me iré a un rincón a pensar sobre mi auto castigo... Pero aún así me conozco y sé que ello no me ayudará mucho. Sólo les pido paciencia y como recompensa previa tienen este songfic.

Dissclairmer: Ni Prince of Tennis, ni Ryuzaki Sakuno, ni Echizen Ryoma me pertenecen... Son de Takeshi Konomi. La canción no es mía porque el japonés por desgracia no es mi segunda lengua(aún). Y el cantante para mi mayor desgracia tampoco es mío(ya quisiera yo...)

Manatsu no Yoru no Yume

Autora: Arashi Shinomori

Ryoma volvió a su casa de muy mal humor. Era verano y hacía calor. DEMASIADO calor. Aunque ésa fuese una buena excusa para tomar su adorada Ponta, no lo satisfizo por completo.

Es decir, luego de la tonta práctica dominical con Ryuzaki, quedó medio afectado por el clima... Pareció que pronto se convertiría en un pervertido como su padre.

A veces pensaba cómo podía librarse de aquella extraña herencia familiar, porque los últimos domingos, lo único en lo que pensaba era en Ryuzaki. De forma poco sana para él claro.

Lo que le daba miedo era que ella se diese cuenta. Aunque Echizen la conocía bastante bien, como para decir que era MUY despistada, prefería no encontrarse con sorpresas... Y esperar a que ella nunca se diese cuenta de toda la basura que él pensaba sobre ella.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**boku wa kodoku de usotsuki**

**itsumo yume bakari miteru**

**kimi wa kidzuite'nai furi**

**dakedo soredemo dakishimeru n' da**

Sólo soy un mentiroso y un solitario

Y siempre estoy soñando

Tú pretendes que no lo notas

Pero todavía me sostienes

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sakuno llegó a su casa y se dio un buen baño. Ryoma la había hecho entrenar hasta el cansancio. Y ella que justo esa semana se había dado por vencida en el tenis...

La pequeña se vistió mientras comenzaba a pensar que el chico de sus sueños parecía exprimirla como limón en los últimos domingos.

¿Qué le pasaba a Ryoma-kun?

Sólo estaba distinto. Más pensativo y... nervioso. Como si alguien le hubiese quitado aquella fría capa de hielo que lo cubría.

Ojalá ella fuese la causante de ello.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**marude kyuuketsuki mitai ni kimi no yasashisa wo**

**suitsukushite shimau ki ga suru n' da**

Se siente como si fuera un vampiro

aspirando tu dulzura ausente

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ryoma tenía miedo de que Sakuno se fuese de su lado.

Era la primera vez que lo admitía, y ojalá fuese la última. Pero sentía que le debía algo a ella.

Lo que Echizen no sabía es que se sentía culpable por todas las veces que la hizo llorar o sentir mal. Es lo que nosotros conocemos como culpa. Y él como asuntos pendientes.

Aunque tenía la corazonada, algo particularmente extraño cuando hablamos de Ryoma Echizen, de que ella siempre lo apoyaría en todo.

Quizás... sólo quizás, estaba empezando a admitir que le gustaba y le encantaría tenerla a su lado todas las mañana hasta el fin de los días.

Parecía un sueño hermoso. Un sueño en medio de los cálidos días de mitades de verano.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**hitotsu owaranai kanashimi ga**

**bokura wo tsutsumikondara**

**dakiatte asa wo matou**

**itsuka naoranai kizuato mo**

**bokura yuruseru no kana**

**ano koro to kawaranai egao de...**

Si una tristeza sin fin nos rodea

vamos a abrazarnos el uno a otro como si esperáramos la mañana

Me pregunto si podemos llegar a perdonar incluso las cicatrices irremediables algún día

Con una sonrisa que no ha cambiado desde ese entonces ese día.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ryuzaki Sakuno tenía que admitir que ese sueño ya lo había soñado antes.

Las vacaciones de verano al parecer le habían abierto bastante la imaginación. Porque cada noche era un sueño distinto. Pero Ryoma-kun siempre estaba allí, junto a ella.

Sí, era un lindo sueño.

Y aunque últimamente despertaba a mitades del sueño y toda la oscuridad de la noche la rodeaba, no estaba asustada.

Parecía que soñar con Echizen le diera fortalezas, aunque sonase tonto.

Es que todo sueño con Ryoma nunca podía ser una pesadilla. No completamente. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de soñar con él.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**mayonaka boku wa yume wo mite**

**hidoku unasarete me wo samashita**

**manatsu no yoru no kurai yume**

**mado no soto ni hateshinai yami**

Sueño a media noche

Fue una terrible pesadilla y desperté

Un oscuro sueño de una noche en medio del verano

Una interminable oscuridad fuera de mi ventana

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Decidió salir de su casa. Se estaba hartando de solo pensar en todo eso.

No quería admitirlo, pero estaba cambiando.

Antes no le importaban las personas que lo rodeaban. Ni tampoco sus propios sentimientos. Menos los ajenos.

Pero una sola persona logró romper todas esas capas de indiferencia y ella ni cuenta se había dado. Es que Ryuzaki podía ser incluso más despistada que él.

Sonrió ante ello.

Pasó por delante de un espejo sin pensar y cuando se vio en él, pensó que su reflejo ya no era tan frío como hacía otras semanas atrás.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**kagami no naka ni utsutta nikushimi to shitto**

**ai to yokubou to nukumori to**

Reflejado en el espejo fue odio, celos,

amor, deseo, y calor

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sakuno estaba sola en su casa. Siempre que estaba sola podía cerrar los ojos tranquilamente y pensar tranquila sobre su amado Ryoma-kun.

Es que así podía concentrarse mejor en su propia ilusión. Y aunque su amiga Ann le decía que no era bueno hacer algo así, no la escuchaba, porque el chico de los ojos de gato era su realidad y eso nunca lo iba a cambiar.

No porque no pudiera. Era porque ella no lo quería así.

La niña de trenzas estaba consciente que aunque Ryoma la olvidara una y mil veces, ella siempre lo recordaría y estaría allí cuando él la necesitase.

Es que sentía que eso es lo que debía hacer para demostrar ese tierno amor incondicional que tenía para él.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**soshite yukkuri me wo tojitara**

**kimi ga mabuta ni ukande**

**furimuite kiete shimau yo**

**moshi yakusoku no ano basho ni**

**tadoritsukenai to shitemo**

**kimi no te wo**

**boku wa hanasanai darou...**

Y cuando cierro lentamente mis ojos, tú vuelves a mi memoria

y desapareces cuando volteo

Aunque si tú no puedes alcanzar el lugar donde nos conocimos,

Yo no dejaré ir tu mano.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Pasaron unos minutos y él sin querer llegó a la casa de la familia Ryuzaki. Sin saber qué más hacer, de un impulso tocó el timbre.

Sakuno bajó y abrió la puerta... encontrándose con la razón de sus pensamientos toda aquella mañana.

- "Buenos días"- saludó el chico sin realmente pensar en la hora. Sólo quería mostrarse seguro ante ella.

- "Buenos días Ryoma-kun"- respondió la joven sonriente. Aunque su sonrojo era notorio ante él, prefería mantener la naturalidad.

- "Vengo porque... se me olvidó decirte algo hoy en la práctica"- se apresuró a decir.

- "¿Qué cosa?"

- "Sobre tu técnica... digamos que... sigues con los mismos problemas desde el principio. Quizás... lo mejor sea que te des por vencida"- desvió la vista a un lado. Una cosa eran las sensaciones extrañas, otra el tenis.

- "Ya veo..."- murmuró tristemente.

- "Pero... me considero un soñador... Y creo que quizás si nos vemos más días, puedas mejorar"

- "Ryoma-kun... un... ¿soñador?.. Jajajaja"- la risa de ella contagió el ambiente de alegría, mientras el chico la miraba de forma extrañada.

- "¿Qué pasa?"

- "No nada... Sólo pensé... que ibas a decir algo peor"- y cuando el príncipe notó la sonrisa sincera que ella le dedicaba, prefirió seguir meditando sobre las extrañas sensaciones que ella le producía.

- "Bueno... Nos vemos"

- "Nos vemos"

Cuando Sakuno cerró la puerta, no se movió. Sólo apoyó la espalda en ella y suspiró sonrojada.

Ryoma tampoco quiso salir completamente de aquella casa. Se devolvió y apoyó su frente en la puerta y suspiró.

Todo ahora parecía un bonito sueño sacado de una cálida noche de verano

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**kimi ga yasashiku waratta**

**tooi sekai no dekigoto mitai ni**

**boku wa kodoku de usotsuki**

**itsumo yume bakari miteru**

Tu ríes suavemente como si fuese algo que sucedió en otro mundo.

Soy un mentiroso y un solitario

Y siempre estoy soñando.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Notas de Autora.

Final Abierto... Bueno no encontré otra forma de terminarlo. Algunas dirán "¿y el beso?", quizás hasta se acuerden de mi bisabuela al no hacer que Ryoma y Sakuno no se junten pero.. yo creo que este es el mejor final para este fic. Porque si lo continuo, necesito otra canción y la palabra fin pesa mucho en mis historias...

No es que quiera excusarme. Sólo quiero que me comprendan sobre el porqué del final. Si es que a alguien le pareció confuso.

Así que... ¿qué les pareció? Ojalá les haya gustado.

Con respecto a la canción... es "Manatsu no Yoru no Yume"(traducida sería Sueño de una noche de verano) y es del cantante Suga Shikao. Quizás no lo conozcan, pero realmente les recomiendo sus canciones. Esta en especial la bajé hace un año más o menos y recién ahora se me ocurrió escucharla y me transmitió una paz muy linda. He allí que el fanfic sea tan.. lento y con mucha reflexión de personajes.

Por cierto, escribí este fanfic con la dos únicas intenciones: La primera es porque quería saber si podía hacer un RyoSaku basado en la historia de Prince of Tennis verdadera como antes... Es que mucho HoS como que me atrofió la mente.

La segunda razón es porque quería agradecer unos reviews que me llegaron en "Cascabeles" y "¿Problemas con Cupido?". Sé que los escribí el año de la cocoa pero más vale tarde que nunca.

Así que para "**Cascabeles**" gracias a **Sashikemy, Punxy, Karin Koishi****, Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsubasa, ****Katte Turner****lucy, Leona, tati-chan, AlexChanKikumaruXD****shiosan, azuna-chan, clea everlasting****Marip**por sus comentarios.

Y para "**¿Problemas con Cupido?**" les agradezco a: **Lole.SkuAAA, Katte Turner****Saya Asakura****La narradora****-ivekag-****Leihen****Chibi Misao-Chan16****Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsubasa, Kaeri chan****Shiory-Asuka****Yuri, Kill-Chan, kira, Kisumo-chan, punxy, Aiko1504, Kaname-c, Neko-O****Viridiana****nimtri****slamina, Umeko-chan****clea everlasting****karlita** por sus reviews

Sé que debería responder a sus inquietudes pero como han pasado AÑOS desde que no agradezco por estos comentarios que realmente no sé si valga la pena responderlos... Si quieren vuelven a leer los fics y me mandan las preguntas por mail y yo con gusto se las respondo.

Bueno eso ha sido todo. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos... Ja ne!

**Escrito y Publicado el 23 de Mayo de 2007**


End file.
